


The First Ever EFA Fic Prompt Challenge!!!

by DarkWiccan, Delayne



Series: EFA Fic Challenges! [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Challenges, Contests, EFA Fic Challenge 2018, Multi, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWiccan/pseuds/DarkWiccan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delayne/pseuds/Delayne
Summary: So, what with all this fic reading and reviewing and recommending we thought the best idea ever would be to HAVE EVEN MORE FICS TO READ!!!Thus, we have created [drumrollSFX.mp3]The EFA Podcast Fic Prompt Challenge!!The Winner Has Been Chosen! (Jump to 'CHAPTER 7' for the result!!)





	1. The Challenge!

Here Be the Rules:

 

  1. Authors submit a Wynonna Earp fanfiction story based on the single-word prompt  **“Rain”**  by May 15th, 2018  
    * _Post stories to[AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/) and include the tag “EFA Fic Challenge 2018 **”**_
  2. Stories  **must not**  exceed 4000 words and a “T” Rating.
  3. Stories may not violate the EFA FAQ (visit - <http://efapodcast.com/about>)



 

EFA will pair down initial entries to sixteen finalist fics that will then enter a bracketed “vote-off”, beginning the week of June 4th, that will last over four weeks until a final winner is determined.   _(If we have fewer than 16 entries to start off, we will start with the next nearest even number and go from there)._

 

The winner’s story will be recorded as an audio-book and played on an upcoming episode, PLUS the winning author will be interviewed for the show!

 

So what do you reckon, authors? Are you up for it??


	2. Zounds! What Fics!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an intense 14 days, we are THRILLED to have a whopping 34 entries in the challenge!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The submission period for the #EFAFicChallenge has closed. 
> 
> Thank you to all of the AMAZING authors who entered a fic!! 
> 
> DW, Delayne and Laragh have their work cut out for them to narrow the field to the Top 16!
> 
> The Top 16 will be revealed on June 4th, and then it’s down to YOU, our listeners and readers, to vote for the winner across 4 Bracketed Rounds!

You can find ALL of the entries for the Challenge right here! Be sure to give them a read!

 

As a reminder - here's the prompt and rules we asked authors to follow:

 

  1. Authors submit a Wynonna Earp fanfiction story based on the single-word prompt  **“Rain”**  by May 15th, 2018  
    * _Post stories to[AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/) and include the tag “EFA Fic Challenge 2018 **”**_
  2. Stories  **must not**  exceed 4000 words and a “T” Rating.
  3. Stories may not violate the EFA FAQ (visit - <http://efapodcast.com/about>)



 

**CHALLENGE ENTRIES**

****

####  [Purgatory Could Do With A Little Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536179) by [Starsintheireyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsintheireyes/pseuds/Starsintheireyes)

 

####  [With the Rain Comes the Blessings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543571) by [Warriorbard2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012)

 

####  [When the Rain Came Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552100) by [Mary1990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary1990/pseuds/Mary1990)

 

####  [Blame It On the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571459) by [Bootsncatz (bootsncatz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsncatz/pseuds/Bootsncatz)

 

####  [stop slow, just wait. the rain will break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571984) by [tigerlo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlo/pseuds/tigerlo)

 

####  [Purple Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572515) by [themajest05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themajest05/pseuds/themajest05)

 

####  [Spring Fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577096) by [Trash_PandaTO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_PandaTO/pseuds/Trash_PandaTO)

 

####  [Stop The Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578299) by [BaggerHeda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaggerHeda/pseuds/BaggerHeda)

 

####  [fur and fangs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580462) by [mistyheartrbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyheartrbs/pseuds/mistyheartrbs)

####  [Rain Delay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586090) by [Orange17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange17/pseuds/Orange17)

 

####  [I Use To Love The Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587599) by [SRMiracle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRMiracle/pseuds/SRMiracle)

 

####  [I’m Sorry I Waited Until it Rained](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592192) by [Cwinter1994](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cwinter1994/pseuds/Cwinter1994)

 

####  [Two Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601519) by [JNS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JNS/pseuds/JNS)

 

####  [Preventable Accidents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616977) by [Msfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msfire/pseuds/Msfire)

 

####  [Rain Rain Go Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619189) by [Elzzorr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elzzorr/pseuds/Elzzorr)

 

####  [A Parting Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619372) by [thatgaygeekgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgaygeekgirl/pseuds/thatgaygeekgirl)

 

####  [The Rain Will Fall, and With It, The Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621961) by [sweeterthankarma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma)

 

####  [I Bless the Rains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625081) by [TheGaySmurf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGaySmurf/pseuds/TheGaySmurf)

 

####  [dream a little dream of me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632827) by [afire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afire/pseuds/afire)

 

####  [Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635581) by [loveisgravity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisgravity/pseuds/loveisgravity)

 

####  [Shelter from the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636049) by [Erinjennifer09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinjennifer09/pseuds/Erinjennifer09)

 

####  [every cloud on the horizon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636547) by [flyingfanatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfanatic/pseuds/flyingfanatic), [HaughtPocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtPocket/pseuds/HaughtPocket)

 

####  [Necromancy For Beginners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637945) by [sensitive_pigeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensitive_pigeon/pseuds/sensitive_pigeon)

 

####  [Who’ll Stop the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654580) by [Velvet95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet95/pseuds/Velvet95)

 

####  [A Man In Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654901) by [PyreWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyreWrites/pseuds/PyreWrites)

 

####  [Wash My Sins Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657943) by [Lostmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostmuse/pseuds/Lostmuse)

 

####  [A Rainy Day In A Mother's Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660886) by [PoemTree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemTree/pseuds/PoemTree)

 

####  [Save it for a Rainy Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661324) by [CapturetheFinnick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturetheFinnick/pseuds/CapturetheFinnick)

 

####  [Doorways in the rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662032) by [majorrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorrogue/pseuds/majorrogue)

 

####  [Blown Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664732) by [kmvb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmvb/pseuds/kmvb)

 

####  [Can You Stand the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669610) by [escaped_reality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escaped_reality/pseuds/escaped_reality)

 

####  [Rained On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669907) by [iwaseliteonce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaseliteonce/pseuds/iwaseliteonce)

 

####  [If you want the rainbow you got to put up with the rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673222) by [Trufreak89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trufreak89/pseuds/Trufreak89)

 

####  [sunday morning, rain is falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673837) by [maidenstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidenstar/pseuds/maidenstar)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who will be the ultimate winner and have their fic recorded audiobook-style & appear on the podcast? 
> 
> We can’t wait to find out!


	3. TOP 16 FICS BRACKET!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here they are! After much arduous consideration, deliberation, tearing out of hair and rending of garments, we present... The Top 16 for the EFA Fic Challenge!

 

**[Click HERE to Vote!](https://brackify.com/bracket/16388/EFA-Fic-Challenge-2018) **

**Voting for this Round Ends at Midnight on Sunday June 10th!**

 

If you haven't read these fantastic stories yet, please do! Here are the links:

  

[Necromancy For Beginners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637945) by [sensitive_pigeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensitive_pigeon/pseuds/sensitive_pigeon)

[Rain Delay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586090) by [Orange17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange17/pseuds/Orange17)

 

[Can You Stand the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669610) by [escaped_reality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escaped_reality/pseuds/escaped_reality)

[Blame It On the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571459) by [Bootsncatz (bootsncatz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsncatz/pseuds/Bootsncatz)

 

[The Rain Will Fall, and With It, The Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621961) by [sweeterthankarma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma)

[I Bless the Rains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625081) by [TheGaySmurf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGaySmurf/pseuds/TheGaySmurf)

 

[Shelter from the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636049) by [Erinjennifer09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinjennifer09/pseuds/Erinjennifer09)

[every cloud on the horizon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636547) by [flyingfanatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfanatic/pseuds/flyingfanatic), [HaughtPocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtPocket/pseuds/HaughtPocket)

 

[Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635581) by [loveisgravity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisgravity/pseuds/loveisgravity)

[Two Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601519) by [JNS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JNS/pseuds/JNS)

 

[stop slow, just wait. the rain will break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571984) by [tigerlo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlo/pseuds/tigerlo)

[Spring Fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577096) by [Trash_PandaTO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_PandaTO/pseuds/Trash_PandaTO)

 

[A Man In Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654901) by [PyreWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyreWrites/pseuds/PyreWrites)

[Rained On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669907) by [iwaseliteonce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaseliteonce/pseuds/iwaseliteonce)

 

[fur and fangs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580462) by [mistyheartrbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyheartrbs/pseuds/mistyheartrbs)

[sunday morning, rain is falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673837) by [maidenstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidenstar/pseuds/maidenstar)


	4. Quarter-Final!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an intense first round of votes (Over 18,500!!) we have our Quarter Finalists! Did your favorite make it through?

 

or

**[Click HERE to Vote!](https://brackify.com/bracket/16388/EFA-Fic-Challenge-2018) **

**Voting for this Round Ends at 11:59:59PM on Sunday June 17th!**


	5. The Semi-Final!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week of intense voting later and we are down to the Final Four!! Who will make it to the last round? YOU DECIDE!

 

or

**[Click HERE to Vote!](https://brackify.com/bracket/16388/EFA-Fic-Challenge-2018) **

**Voting for this Round Ends at 11:59:59PM on Sunday June 24th!**


	6. FINAL ROUND!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Final Round!! It's all come down to these final two stories and authors. Who will be the winner? YOU Decide!

 

**[Click HERE to Vote!](https://brackify.com/bracket/16388/EFA-Fic-Challenge-2018) **

**Voting for this Round Ends at 11:59:59PM on Sunday July 1st!**


	7. WINNER ANNOUNCED!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations to the Winner of the First Ever EFA Fic Challenge!!

*****DRUMROLL*****

 

*****CYMBAL CRASH!*****

 

*****FANFARE!!*****

 

**CONGRATULATIONS TO SENSITIVE PIGEON FOR WINNING THE EFA FIC CHALLENGE WITH THEIR FIC: 'NECROMANCY FOR BEGINNERS!'**

 

 

 

Here's what happens next:

EFA will record Sensitive Pigeon's story as an audiobook!

The story will air in the Season One Finale episode in August!

We'll let you know the minute it posts :-D

 

We were positively THRILLED with the response to our little challenge! Out of 34 total entries, 16 made it to the bracket and we tallied 42,752 votes (across all rounds) to determine the final winner! It’s so awesome to see such enthusiasm for fanfiction!

 

Thank you everyone who participated - we will DEFINITELY be doing more of these little challenges in the future!


End file.
